1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,215 discloses a connector with an inner housing and an outer housing. The outer housing of the connector includes a receptacle with an open front end, and the inner housing is fit into the outer housing from the front of the receptacle. A lock claw projects from the back wall of the inner housing and is engageable with an interlocking portion of the outer housing to fix the inner housing.
The inner housing is locked at the rear of the back wall in the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,215. Thus, there is a problem that the locked state cannot be seen from the outside at the front of the receptacle.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector with a housing made up of a plurality of members, enabling easy visual confirmation of an engaged state of the members from the outside.